


Come Together

by CalicoYorki



Category: Outlaw Star
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoYorki/pseuds/CalicoYorki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come together, right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Together

For his short life, Jim Hawking had seen many fantastic things. Not every young lad becomes instrumental in saving the Universe, after all. Yet even after the whole ordeal, he and the crew of the Outlaw Star had to deal with life moving forward. Being an unsung hero didn't pay the bills very well.

While on a planet where Gene could easily pick up bounties, Jim stopped in a restaurant to tally up the current debts and maintenance costs. They were still over 50,000 wong in the hole. "Oh _God_ ," Jim moaned, resting his forehead in his palm. There was no way they could afford to try and outrun debt collectors for the rest of their lives. Just as Jim was lost in misery, he heard a familiar sound. A familiar, delighted shriek. "Is that...?" Jim turned in his chair, looking a few tables away.

There like she had stepped right out of his memories, a certain white-haired Ctarl-Ctarl was demolishing a table of Chinese food. Just as she was about to gulp down a huge bowl, her eyes locked with Jim. Stunned, she set her bowl down - this in turn caused Jim's jaw to drop. Aisha rubbed her eyes, looking closer. Jim blinked, confused. Then, with a scream of joy, Aisha leapt clear off of her chair and pounce-hugged Jim out of his seat.

"Jim! Jim," she shrieked, "it's you! I've missed you so much, you and Gene and Melfina and Suzuka! I even missed Gilliam! I should have never stayed behind! I was looking all over, and I was praying to the God of Ctarl to allow me to find you again! I lost all hope, but here you are, and it's _really you Jim!_ " She stopped as she noticed that Jim wasn't responding.

Pinned underneath her, hugged around the neck into her chest, Jim was out cold. Aisha screamed, stood him up with her, and tried to rouse him.

So, their reunion went about the way anyone could expect.

**End of Prologue**


End file.
